Snowed Inn
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: After several delays at the Nashville Airport, James Storm and Manik decided to drive to the next Impact show in Pennsylvania , but while on the road they get snowed in at the hotel. What will happen between the two during their stay at the hotel ? Storm/Manik Slash.


_A/N: Here is another story of the wonderful relationship between James Storm and Manik . I wonder what trouble James will have to bail Manik out of this time . This will also not be a one - shot . _

_Disclaimer: I do not own James Storm , Manik , or any other TNA star . I do own the story ._

**Snowed Inn **

Chapter 1 : Long Night

**Nashville Airport **

James Storm , the Tennessee Cowboy and Leader of the Revolution was waiting on his plane to come in to take him to the show in Pennsylvania where he had to wrestle at in three days . But , the heavy snowfall was making the plane delayed and to make matters worse the Cowboy had a headache .

" Man , this could take forever , I should have drove to Pennsylvania instead may have gotten there a lot quicker if I had . " Storm groaned and then the intercom came on to say that it would be another two hours delay for his plane .

" Shit , " James said just as he saw a dark haired man that look amazingly like TJ Perkins also known as Manik , Storm ' s Revolution stable mate and one of the two young guys that the office chose to put the Cowboy in charge of to show them the ropes of how things were done in wrestling especially Impact Wrestling .

" TJ , " James called to him making Manik glance around and see Storm .

" Hey , Storm , sucks about the delay right ? " TJ asked .

" Yeah , but why are you here instead of in Pennsylvania . I thought you were flying directly from Mexico City ? " James asked .

" I was , but the blizzard had us redirected here as the crossover flight to Pennsylvania. " TJ smirked at the Cowboy .

" What are you thinking ? " Storm asked .

" Nothing , " Manik said .

" When you say nothing after smirking like that then I know it ' s definitely something and that something could end up being trouble and if we get into trouble cause of you I am sticking my Cowboy boot up your tailpipe got it ? " James made sure the younger man realized what he was saying .

" I wasn ' t thinking about getting into trouble , that would be to easy . I was thinking about the last time me and you were alone on a plane . " Manik raised his eyebrow in a teasing manner .

" I thought I told you to not talk about that out loud ? " Storm looking around at the people in the airport hoping no one was listening to them .

" No , you told me not to say anything to the Impact locker room especially Sanada and Abyss , but we are the only two wrestlers here . You know we could always ditch the airport and drive to PA , Cowboy . " TJ said looking at the vending machine and getting a bag of chips from the machine .

" I was actually think the same thing . " Storm looked at Manik as the intercom came on saying something about another two hours delay .

" You want to ditch ? " Manik asked eating his chips .

" Lets go , " Storm said as both of them got their luggage from baggage claim and a refund on their tickets .

They both got into Storm ' s truck glad it was a four-wheel drive and buckled up . James heading north to PA .

" We may need supplies if we are going through the snow and cold . " James said .

" Sure thing , Storm . " Manik agreed as his phone alerted him .

" Who is it ? " Storm said .

" Text message from Abyss said he and Sanada wants to know where we are , should I tell them ? " TJ asked .

" Yep , they need to know and so does the office . " Storm said .

" I ' m on it , " Manik texting the Revolution stable mates that he and Storm would be late due to travel difficulties and them driving instead of flying to PA .

Few minutes later Abyss texted him back saying be careful .

" Abyss said for us to be careful . " Manik said .

" Right , lets stop at this convenient store and get supplies . " James said stopping .

" Sure , " Manik said .

James filled up the truck as far as it would go and then they both went in to get supplies . They soon came out with the supplies in hand and loaded up for the long trip putting on extra clothing to keep them warm .

" Good thing I keep blankets in the truck as well . " Storm said as they left the convenient store and headed north .

" Right , for occasions like this ? " Manik asked .

" Exactly , " James said .

They drove for what seemed like hours before both of them were getting tired and ready for sleep .

" There ' s a hotel up ahead at the next exit we can stop there for the night . " James said .

" Sounds good to me , " Manik agreed . He was tired , but he had to keep James awake until they could get to the hotel .

**Hotel **

The two weary wrestlers finally pulled into the hotel for their first night on the road , they had decided to room together since it was cheaper on both of them .

" Can I help you ? " The desk clerk asked .

" Yes , we need a room for the night with two beds . " James said .

" We definitely have rooms available sir . " The desk clerk said

Soon both wrestlers were carrying their bags into their hotel room for the night . They opened the door grateful for double beds , but with the history of them two ending up in the same bed didn ' t bother the two boys . Storm had said two beds to keep the desk clerk from suspecting anything was going on between him and TJ .

" At least a warm hotel room will be a lot better than a bouncy airplane in this weather . " TJ said looking out at the snow coming down harder .

" I wouldn ' t be surprised if they cancel all flights , with it getting this rough . " James said .

" We have warm bodies to help us deal with the cold too , so , what are we doing about supper ? " TJ looked at the Cowboy .

James looked at the desk and noticed an advertisement that said pizza .

" I wonder if they sell pizza this late ? " James questioned holding up the pizza ad for TJ to see .

" Worth a try , " Manik said .

James picked up the hotel phone and called the pizza place happy that they would deliver a pizza to the hotel for them even with how late it was getting and the rough weather . Storm hung up the phone and looked at his companion for the trip .

" They will deliver hot pizza to our door . " Storm said in the best Italian accent he could muster up .

" Thank God , I am not going to starve . " Manik said .

" I wouldn ' t allow it even if I had to go and tackle a deer barehanded to satisfy your hunger , TJ . " James said .

" Good to know I have you to watch after me and take care of me Cowboy . " Manik said .

A few minutes later a knock came at the door , Storm got up and saw that it was the pizza man , he paid the man and took the pizza inside .

" Manik , food is here . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Manik said .

The men ate pizza and drank beer in silence before getting ready for bed . James couldn ' t help , but to get hard as Manik ' s skin came into view for him . Manik had a good looking body that made the Cowboy shiver .

" Hmm , I see we are probably not going to get through the first night on the road without it getting steamy between us . " Storm commented .

Manik looked down at himself and then the Cowboy with a slight blush .

" Get your ass over here before I pounce on you myself . " Storm said .

Manik walked over to Storm who grabbed the young man and placed TJ on his own bed for the night . James in a matter of minutes had his companion stripped of the rest of his clothes .

" Turn over and show me your ass . " Storm ordered .

Manik did what he was told as Storm stripped out of everything and pulled lube from his bag . He came back to the bed looking at TJ now with his face down in the pillow and his ass up in the air waiting for the Cowboy to go to work on pleasing the younger man .

" I love it when you do this for me . " James said taking his hand and giving him a playful smack on his ass .

" Ow , " Manik said .

" This is going to be fun for the both of us . " Storm said getting some lube onto his finger and started slicking up the young man ' s ass . He inserted one finger rubbing around making sure it was well lubed and stretched before inserting a second finger .

" Mmmm , " Manik groaned at Storm pleasing him with his fingers . The young man enjoyed having Storm play with him and make him feel good .

" You love this don ' t you ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , I do , " Manik groaned as James scissored his fingers to stretched the man ' s ass to the right size for him .

Storm removed his fingers from Manik ' s ass cleaning them off . Then he pulled Manik closer to the tip of his dick .

" Now lets see how much I can make you moan for me , Manik . " James said as he pushed himself into Manik .

Manik moaned as he felt the Cowboy push all the way into him slowly until the full length of the Cowboy ' s pride was in him . The normally masked wrestler could feel every muscle in his lover ' s dick as it slid in and out of his ass . It felt good to the young man and he wanted as much of it as his friend could give him .

" Can you go a little deeper Cowboy ? " Manik asked .

" Of course , " James said pushing in a little deep making Manik groan a little loud at the pleasure Storm was giving him .

Soon , James was thrusting in and out of the Manik ' s ass going faster and deeper with every thrust . Manik was feeling the Cowboy ' s boys slapping against him as his ass was practically being speared by Storm ' s dick .

" Mmmmmm , oh , Storm that feels good , please a little more and I might be able to get there with some help . " Manik said .

James understood the man ' s needs and start thrusting a little harder while he wrapped his hands around Manik ' s own hard buddy and began stroking it along with the thrusting in and out of the young man ' s backside . Manik soon , gave into his pleasure overloud and came which milked the Cowboy ' s own orgasm as he came into TJ ' s ass .

After the clean up , they laid there in Storm ' s bed for the night both exhausted from the long day of travel and now the sex before bedtime . The light was cut out and the door was locked . So , they laid their listening to the wind whipping outside and to each others own breathing .

" If this is how its going to be the first night on the road with you Cowboy , then I suggest we find another hotel later down the road for the two of us and more lube cause we are going to run out . " Manik said .

" No problem , " Storm had wanted to introduce the man to being dry fucked , but he was going to wait until the time was right to do so . Maybe this trip was the right time or maybe not , he would have to wait for what happened further down the road , but James knew the day was coming .

Manik yawned sleepily .

" Time for sleep TJ , " James said pulling covers up over the young man and himself .

" Sounds good to me , " TJ rolling over on top of the Cowboy putting his head on his chest listening to the Cowboy ' s heartbeat .

Storm put his arms around Manik and hummed a small tune in the dark until he could here the soft breathing from Manik that said he was asleep , James then closed his own eyes as the sleep took him as well wondering what the next day would hold for him and Manik .


End file.
